


Claimed

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Yuuji gets a bit jealous of Atsumu, and goes to claim his girlfriend.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 9





	Claimed

Terushima boredly scrolled through his phone, deciding to spy on other people's life, just because he had nothing else to do. Believe him when he says he had absolutely nothing else to do, after all, his partner left him to attend to a party on her own, leaving him all alone in his house.

He didn't mind, he knew Y/n wouldn't cheat on him. They based their relationship in trust, so it was pointless not trusting her with just this little. It didn't change the fact that Terushina was in fact, a possessive and cocky little shit that would step to claim Y/n as his at every opportunity he got.

And so, when he came across a picture of Atsumu Miya kissing his girlfriend's cheek while she had a blush on her cheeks, he felt something twist in his guts. He didn't like that feeling. Not one but. So he decided to put on some clothes, choosing ones that might fit a party, and he left to go search for his significant other.

He arrived not much later to said party, it was at the Miya's house, celebrating someone's birthday he could guess. Without much thought he entered the house, no one questioning why he was there since they were probably drunk out of their minds.

Meanwhile Atsumu and Y/n were dancing along the dance floor to some WAP, both of them absolutely killing that choreography. Before the h/c haired girl could drop to the floor in a split, someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to their chest, their chin resting on her shoulder. Y/n turned to look at the creep only to find her boyfriend with a glare directed at Atsumu, his arms wrapped protectively around her as he almost snarled at the guy.

Y/n let out a sigh, at least it wasn't some old creep that sneaked in or something like that. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Terushima's neck, pulling him in for a kiss which he quickly responded to, forgetting momentarily why he came here in the first place.

They parted not too long after, Terushima now biting down Y/n's neck slowly, blowing on the spots he left kisses on. "Why are you here Teru?" Y/n asked, no hint of malice on her voice, just pure curiosity. Terushima swiped his tongue along her neck, the cold metal ball feeling cold yet good against her flesh, making a single breathy moan come out of her mouth. He put his lips on top of her while pulling her even closer, their lips barely touching before he began to speak "let's say, I got a little jealous here, so I came to claim my territory". As to prove his point he bit on one of the hickeys he left, rolling his piercing over the bruise.

Y/n felt weak on her knees, wet kisses on the neck plus the godly piercing were one of her many weaknesses, and Terushima knew that very well. The h/c haired girl licked her lips and dragged him upstairs to one of the vacant rooms, she wasn't willing to wait until they got home to start anything, she wanted it now, and Terushima also happened to think the same.

Y/n pushed Terushima onto the mattress and she locked the door before crawling on top of him, Terushima huffing while his hands found their way to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "Before we keep going, are you drunk baby?" Y/n shook her head, her hands tracing Terushima's abs on top of the shirt as she smiled at him daringly "I made sure not to, I had to drive back after all". Terushima smiled at that statement. Green flag.

He grabbed Y/n's cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss while the girl started to grind on his now half erect member. His tongue traced her bottom lip, being granted access almost immediately. Their tongues tangled together, playfully, and sometimes they nipped at each others lips just for the fun of it, laughing in the middle of the moans.

Terushima slid a hand through her h/c hair, suddenly grabbing it and making her head jerk backwards. He knew just how to grip it enough to be pleasant and not painful, and Y/n loved it so much. "Ahn" a moan made it's way out of her mouth, making Terushima's grin widen in satisfaction. He was provoking such sounds and it made him proud. Who else could? No one, just him. 

He bucked his hips upwards so he could be rubbing his clothes dick on her own pussy, a desperate gasp scaping the girl as she grinded down on him. Terushima let go of her hair with a growl, changing their positions before stripping out of his shirt, letting Y/n take in the view before he lifted up her shirt and the other took it off completely, now their bare torsos touching as they made out.

Y/n once again flipped them around, taking off the bottoms and panties, leaving her naked on top of her man. Terushima stopped for a few seconds, eyeing Y/n up and down hungrily. She was so fucking beautiful he couldn't help himself when he grabbed her by the neck and locked their lips, their kiss growing more and more impatient by the minute.

After what seemed like an eternity both of them were finally naked, the heat of their bodies keeping them warm as they fought for dominance. "What Teru? You can't win against me?". That made him snap. He absolutely loved it when Y/n was in teasing mode, it made him want to tame her even more. "Oh you're on". In one swift movement he had the girl underneath him, one of his hands holding hers above her head as the other slid down her neck, stopping on her chest.

He flicked her nipple and pinched on it, deciding that right now, what he wanted was to play with her breasts, so he lowered his head and played with her other nipple in his mouth. The coldness against her sensitive skin was making her squirm underneath Terushima, his ego growing whenever he made the h/c haired girl make a sound, as little as it was.

"P-please fuck me" Terushima heard the girl say through breathy moans, her chest rising up and down heavily as her legs were closed together, her face flushed only this view for him to see. He licked his lips and pecked her lips lightly. "As you wish baby girl".

He searched through the cabinet and soon came to find a pack of condoms that was, thankfully, his size. He took one of them and put it on, putting the pack back to where it belonged.

He almost yelped when a pair of hands pushed him down on the bed, Y/n sat on his chest as she almost panted from anticipation, her lower lips rubbing on his manhood. She moaned with a smirk on her face, making Terushima almost try to flip them again. Y/nloweres her mouth to his ear, giving his earlobe a teasing lick "nah ah, you have to bear with me today daddy". The boy nodded and proceeded to watch his beautiful girlfriend grip his cock in her hands, aligning it with her entrance. 

"Wait you're going to hur-" before he could finish the sentence she dropped on his dick, taking his full length in one go. "Ah, fuck you're big Teru!" The boy's mouth was slightly agape, a breathy moan coming through his lips as he stared at the h/c haired beauty on top of him. "And don't worry, I already stretched myself before". He wouldn't question that now, but maybe later.

She started to move up and down on his hard cock, her hands pressing on his chest as his own hands gripped her hips to balance her on top. He gritted his teeth at her pace, she was going slow on purpose and he knew it.

The girl took her time to accelerate, still going slowly as she looked at the blond with a smirk on her face. "I like the view up he-A-AH". Before Y/n could finish the sentence Terushima gripped on her tights with strength before slamming her down, his sick hitting a sweet spot that made her let out one of the loudest moans ever. The boy grinned, now on control of the girl on top, moving her hips at the speed he desired.

Y/n moved her hands to his shoulders to keep her balance, ragged moans scaping here mouth every so often, Terushima's name rolling off her tongue naturally as he slammed her on his dick. "Fuck Y/n, look at how good your pussy takes my cock huh? You look so good with my dick buried deep inside you, you know that?" He leaned to whisper on her ear, the h/c haired girl leaning also to bite on his shoulder and muffle her moans "I want to make a mess of you baby". 

Her eyes roll back as he increases his speed and force of his thrusts, skin slapping against skin mixed with moans was the only sound they could hear in that house, even thought the party was most definetly still going. "T-Teru, mess me up, your cock feels- ah, so good!".

Terushima flips them over, Y/n taking the opportunity to grip the sheets as she is most definetly reaching her end while Terushima hits her g-spot continuously, groaning and moaning with here. "Ah Y/n, you take it like a fucking champ!" Y/n let out a whine when she came, her grip on the sheets loosening as Terushima's thrusts kept going.

He bit on her neck, her fingers tangling on his hair as her eyes teared up of overstimulation "fuck Tero s-shoooo, g-goood". Teru growled into her neck, his thrusts becoming sloppier when he came, finally reaching to an end.

He pulled out of Y/n, both panting like dogs as the girl wrapped her arms around the others neck. "I love you Teru". Terushima smiled and pecked her nose, his hands weapoing around her smaller figure. "I love you Y/n". He took off the condom and both of them stayed in the bed, drowsy, while maintaining a little conversation smuggling into eachother.

"Y/n, what is Atsumu to you?" Y/n giggled and pecked his cheek, making Terushima blush from embarrassment "he is my friend, and he is, in fact, dating a Sakusa". Terushima's mouth formed an o, and Y/n nodded, giggling at her boyfriend. "Better then." Y/n hummed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep in Terushima's arms, still in Atsumu's house, thought they could care less.


End file.
